A Villain's Heroism
by Alkio 407
Summary: When a son of a pair of villains turns into a student, what trials and encounters will he face? Will he be accepted by his peers or become an outcast as the lone student with villainous parents? (Inspired from the anime "My Hero Academia")
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **The Child of a Villain**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm and see the familiar wooden ceiling.

"What time is it?" I groan as I struggle to reach the annoying device.

As I press the alarm, I check the time, 6:30.

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" I say as I run to the bathroom, nearly getting tied up with my blanket in the process.

As I was finished in the bathroom, I head to the kitchen to make breakfast.

My name is Lino Morris Christian. Although I prefer to be called "Lee or Lin", people always call me "Limo" because of it's rhyme with my first name.

In this world, superpowers are normal for everyone. No one is ever born powerless in this age.

And superheroes became a reality. Of course, with superheroes, they have villains that they fight.

And my parents, were a villainous couple. My mother is a weapon summoner, her powers allow her to manifest weapons in thin air. My father's power is energy manipulation allowing him to attack with bursts of energy.

They were frequently hunted by heroes until one day, they surrendered, just like that.

They were never cornered or defeated. They just revealed themselves to the heroes and went to prison.

Although, it didn't come without a condition. Their terms were to allow me to attend the School for Heroic Intentions when I reach the right age. And to support me until I graduate there.

The heroes were quick to agree to this, probably because they were tired of hunting them.

And as an added bonus, they were allowed to call me once a day though their life sentence remained.

Of course, the Heroes Union wouldn't allow me to go about unsupervised. So they assigned one to watch me.

As I quickly put breakfast in place, a knock came from the door.

"It must be him."

I open the door and see my assigned hero, Siren.

He is a black-haired individual and wears his signature blue suit coupled with white boots.

His powers are sonic waves from screaming. Normally, with that kind of power you should be one of the top. But why he isn't I do not know.

He tries to give me what I think is a charming smile while I looked utterly annoyed.

"Greetings young lad!" He starts with a grandiose tone.

"Are you ready for your first day of school?"

"Probably not." I replied disinterested.

"Well, I guess being a child of a pair of villains and being taken to a hero school, I can understand." He says smiling.

"But, being helped by a top class hero should lower your unpreparedness."

I nearly spit out my milk from his remark and replied. "Top class hero? Come on! You're probably within the lower portion of the middle class heroes."

He laughs at this. "Well, did that help with your slight nervousness?"

"I guess it did, thanks." I smiled.

"Geez, too emotional for a villain's child. Just stick to your usual stuff kid." He returned with a smile of his own.

I stand up and prepare myself. "Okay, it's time to face it."

A hand touched my shoulder and I see Siren giving me a warn smile.

"You'll do fine. I know it kid."

I smile back and open the door. My adventure as a villain's child going to a hero school begins now.

 **Author's Note:** _Hey guys! This is my first story so all positive and negative reviews are greatly appreciated especially any advice you give. And like I said all reviews even negative ones are welcome since they can help me improve as a writer. That's all for now guys so thanks._


	2. Chapter 1 (01-22 04:33:51)

**Chapter 1**

 **When the Bell Rings**

As Siren and I approach the school, my surroundings slowly change.

More and more people with uniforms that resemble mine are present.

I feel a small urge to run in the opposite direction, but Siren's hand is holding firmly on my shoulder. He must either be telepathic, or I'm was being so obvious.

I finally gain enough courage to speak as we head closer to the school gate.

"I-is today really the necessary day

that I go to school? I mean... we could always go next week r-right?"

Siren laughs at my remark and I frown. "Wow, first time seeing the "Great Lino Morris Christian" shaking this scared."

"Of course I'm scared!" I bite back. "I'm surrounded by hundreds of potential heroes! They may not be looking at me funny now, but when they find out my parents are villains, they'll kill me."

"Oh don't be a nervous wreck now. All the teachers have already been notified of who you are. If things get bad, they'll step in don't worry." He flashes me with a thumbs up.

"I am so dead."

When we arrive inside the school gates, he let's go of my shoulder.

"Alright, I have an important meeting to go to, so I'll leave you here. Just go to the right and you'll find the Dean's Office." He pats my head before going to the opposite direction.

"You're just gonna leave me here alone?" I shout.

"Don't worry, I'll join you soon. I just have something to take care of first." He replied while showing a bright smile.

I sigh. "I guess I can't do anything about that."

I begin walking through the hall. This place is bigger on the inside. How the heck am I gonna find the Dean's Office?

As I walk, I hear a couple of students chatting.

"Did you hear we're having a new transfer student?" A girl said

"Yeah, and I heard, he was at recommendation." Her friend replied.

"Wow, he must be very strong." The first one points out.

"Tell me about it. Oh yeah, did you hear that the Heroes Union is planning on integrating children of villains to hero school?"

"Really? I thought it was just a rumor."

"I hope this doesn't spell trouble."

Hearing where their conversation was going, I walked faster.

"I know he said go right but which one is it?" I say to myself as I looked at the multiple doors in front of me.

"Are you lost?" A voice suddenly asked me.

I quickly jump and stick to the wall, looking away. "Uh... no I er... I'm not a villain or any- I mean yes I'm just trying to find the Dean's Office." I give a nervous chuckle.

"Well... it's the third door to your right." The voice immediately replies.

I look at that direction and clearly see the sign "Dean's Office". Come on how could I miss that.

"Oh, uh... thanks for the help." I give a thumbs up to the direction of the voice, still looking away.

"You know, you can thank me more properly if you're facing my direction." The voice replies more sternly.

"Yeah... that's... right." Oh man, my first encounter here and it's not even the Dean.

I slowly turn my head to the direction of the voice and to my surprise, it's a girl.

Her golden hair flowing to her back. Her sunshine eyes making her appearance even brighter.

I just stand there, dumbfounded. Who would have thought that I'd see someone like her here.

"That's better." She smiles.

"I uh... thanks for the help." I smile sheepishly.

"Hmm... I've never seen you before. Are you the transfer student?" She asks out of the blue.

"Y-yes, I am." Was all I could reply.

"You don't need to be shy. I mean, we could possibly be classmates right?" She says widening her bright smile.

If only I could see that smile everyday.

I fix myself up and recover. "Yeah, I'm sorry... I tend to be nervous in unfamiliar environments."

"Oh, well... if you'd like, I could show you around during break." She offers.

I feel so happy inside. First day here, and a beautiful girl already offering me a tour around the school. Just the two of us. Best day ever!

When I was about to answer, someone suddenly spoke.

"Aren't you two supposed be in class?"

I turn around and I see an elderly woman. She's probably in her late 50s as most of her hair already have shades of white. However, despite that her old appearance, I can see that she's still strong. Probably a retired hero.

"Well... I'm waiting." She says with a hint of ice that sends chills down my spine.

"I... I'm the transfer student m-ma'am." I stutter with both nervousness and fear.

She suddenly brightens up and smiles. "Well why didn't you say so? I'm Dean Mila, I've been expecting you. Come, we'll discuss it inside."

"O-okay." I reply "Can I have a minute please?" I request.

She suddenly shows a wide smile which freaks me out a little.

"Sure, I'll be inside."

After the Dean leaves, I quickly turn to the girl.

"So... I guess before going, can I... can I ask your name?" I nervously ask.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself yet to you. It's Alissa. Alissa Patterson."

She offers a hand to shake before asking. "And yours?"

A hint of red touched my cheeks as I shook her hand and responded. "Lino. Lino Morris Christian, but you can call me Lin or whatever you want."

She smiles and after releasing hands, restarts the conversation. "Well, it was nice meeting you Lin, I hope you're going to be assigned at my class."

"Yeah, it's nice to be welcomed before class starts." I smile.

"I best start heading to my classroom before I am late, bye Lin." She waves as she walks away.

"I wave back and call. "Yeah, I'll see you later Alissa."

After our exchange, I head inside the office where Dean Mila was waiting for me still having that creepy smile.

"Uh... Dean Mila, why are you smiling like that?" I quickly ask.

"Nothing." She states, still having that creepy smile. "Did you tell her of who you are before your little exchange?"

"Uh... no ma'am, I don't really want to die on my first day." I reply.

"Oh." She was surprised. "Well that might complicated things between you two. And here I thought she-" She suddenly stops talking and the smile she had, disappeared.

"What are you talking about ma'am?" I ask in confusion.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Don't be concerned about it." She instantly replies, waving away my question.

I scratch my head in confusion but otherwise agrees.

"Okay."

"Good. Now,on to business." She straightens herself and begins looking serious.

"You're the first villain offspring ever to be enrolled here. And since it's better that the other students find out sooner than later, and for your same, we'll reveal your identity during your later."

"W-WHAT?!" I shout in surprise.

"Y-you cant! Do you know what they'll do to me if they find out I'm a son of a couple of villains!?"

She starts laughing to my disbelief.

Is she serious!?

After she's finished laughing, she starts. "Siren told me you were a nervous wreck when discussing this topic, but this is worse."

"Listen to me kid, whether we tell them or not, they'll find out sooner or later. So it's better that they find out now to avoid controversy and chaos in the future."

I nod. She does make a good point.

"And the teachers already know who you are." She continues. "So they'll protect you if the other students are being hostile."

I sigh with relief. Maybe this won't be a bad thing after all.

"But," She interjects. "If you started the hostilities..."

Her sentence trials off, making me feel that it's better not to find out

what the punishment is.

"Yes ma'am, I understand."

"Good, now all that's left is to introduce you to your homeroom teacher. Please come in now."

I turn around to face my homeroom teacher and to my surprise...

"Greetings lad! I'm Professor Siren, and I'm your homeroom teacher." He says as he winks at me.

"W-what are you-" But before I finish my sentence, the bell rang.

"No time, finish your conversation later you two, now head to class." Dean Mila says as she waves us out of the office.

"Well lad, I'll explain things to you later, for now, let's go to class.

"Alright, at least I'm more certain that a teacher really will protect me."

"That's the spirit." He says as we head towards my classroom.

I suddenly grow pale at the realization of one thing...

My introduction.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
